


This spark of black that I seem to love (Masc!Reader)

by star_wars_hell



Series: Pedro Character Fics [2]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Office Sex, Vampires, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_hell/pseuds/star_wars_hell
Summary: Masc reader discovers his boss is a vampire and things get steamy
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Series: Pedro Character Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160390
Kudos: 4





	This spark of black that I seem to love (Masc!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This spark of black that I seem to love (Fem!Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408208) by [star_wars_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_hell/pseuds/star_wars_hell). 



“Mr. Phillips I-” as you open the door to your bosses office you pause. Your boss is sitting at his desk with his teeth in an intern's neck drinking her dry. You watch as the intern's body goes limp.

“Come on in Y/N and lock the door behind you, please.”

You step into the office and turn to lock the door behind you. “Is she- Is she dead?” 

“Yes” He states matter of factly, like it’s a normal thing to walk in on your boss murdering an intern.

“Wait, you’re a vampire? Vampires are real and my boss is one!” 

“I’m sorry you had to walk in on this. I usually lock my door when I take lunch but i seemed to have become distracted”

The way he stares at you makes your pulse race. You wonder if he can hear, hear the blood rushing through your veins. You wonder if he wants to do that to you too.

“Are you going to-”

“Oh no of course not. I’m not a monster. Well I am, but you catch my drift.” Max stands and starts to walk towards you, carefully stepping over the corpse of the intern he had dropped on the floor.

He reaches his hand towards your neck and pulls you to him. Smelling you licking a stripe up your neck. “I bet you would taste fucking delishous though. I wouldn’t drink you dry like her. I’d drink from you slowly, taking just enough that you feel that lightheaded high that comes with blood loss”  
You whimper at the idea and grab at the stupid red tie he wore pulling him into a fierce kiss.   
“I might even let you, but not when you have a dead intern on your floor.”  
You turn away and walk out of his office. Letting out a breathe you didn’t know you were holding in when you got to your desk. That was _something_.

The next few days were a game of cat and mouse, or well, vampire boss and human employee. Max came around to your desk to pretend to be interested in your work, but he really would just come over to whisper how good you smelled and whisper dirty words into your ear about what he wanted to do to you. You got him back by wearing the tightest pants you owned and constantly dropping things in the office around him.   
It took about a week before things finally came to a head. Max called you into his office. You were surprised at first, you didn’t think he’d be the one to give in first. You walk into his office and shut the door behind me.   
“You wanted to see me Mr. Phillips?”  
Max is sitting at his desk with an angered look on his face. “Oh don’t give me the innocent act Y/N, you know what you’ve been doing, the tight pants that frame your ass, the bending over. It’s enough. I am going to get what I want, and right now, what I want is you over here on my thigh.”  
“Yes, sir.” you walk over and put one leg on either side of his thigh sitting yourself on his leg, your cock pressed against him, just a few layers between you. He nosed into your neck, inhaling deeply   
“God you smell good. I could get drunk on the smell of you, the feel of you, the warmth, the feeling of your pulse right _here_ ” He punctuates his words by scraping his fangs against your carotid then licking a stripe up your neck. You whine at the feeling.  
He whispers into your neck “You like that idea. Huh? Like the idea of Me drinking you dry? I know you do, I can feel your pulse quicken. Feel your dick getting hard against my thigh. You want me? You want me to fuck you right here in my office where anyone could walk in. Well? Be a good boy and tell me what you want.”  
“You-I want you. Fuck me, bite me I don't care just touch me.”  
He grabs you by the throat and pulls you into a kiss, his fangs nipping at your lips. His tongue taking claim of your mouth. You gasp into his mouth at the tightness around your throat. As he pulls away from the kiss you whimper out “Fuck me.”  
He grabs you by the chin and points you towards the blinds of the office which are still partially open, you hadn’t even noticed until now, too focused on him. “I'm not gonna fuck you. You don't deserve my cock yet. If you want to get off you get off here. On my thigh where anyone could see your pretty face as you chase your release.”   
You rock your hips, dragging yourself across his thigh but it's not enough. Too many layers between you and not enough friction.  
“Please Max- please just touch me.”  
He puts his hand on the nape of your neck and pulls you in, resting your forehead against his shoulder as you desperately rut against his leg hoping for some type of friction, some release.  
“If you want me to touch you. You are gonna have to beg for it. Go on- beg. Beg me to help you cum.”   
“God please Max- Sir. Anything I need I can’t cum like this.”  
“Yes you can. Be a good boy and cum against my thigh just like this. As I tell you how good you are and what I'm gonna do with you when I get you home. I'm going to fuck you until all you can do is scream my name, until the only thing you can remember is the feeling of my cock in your ass and my hand around your throat.”  
You moan at the thought and he moves his hand forward from the nape of your neck to your throat gently applying pressure not enough to hurt or restrict your airflow but just as a promise of things to come.   
"You like that huh, my hand on your neck." He asks squeezing down hard  
"Yes-fuck i love it just please keep talking" you squeak out, hips rutting faster.  
"I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast and deep but I won't let you cum. You are just a toy for my pleasure. I'm going to fuck you until you are screaming my name, just at the edge of release and then I'm gonna shove you against the bed and kiss down your chest until I get to your pretty dick so needy just desprerate to cum. and bite your thigh and drink from your femoral artery. I'll have to be careful not to drink you dry. Just enough that you get that wonderful floaty feeling. And then I'm gonna flip you back over and fuck you hard hitting that place that makes you see stars and I'll take your cock in hand and jerk you off and whisper to you just like this. 

"Cum for me, my little slut be a good boy and cum for me."  
You stop rutting against his thigh as you come into your boxers making a mess that you know he won't let you clean up.  
"Did I tell you to stop? Keep going until I tell you to stop"  
You thrust against his leg again but your cock is so sensitive and your underwear is a mess you whimper as you drag your cock through the mess. You collapse against his chest still rutting your hips in small thrusts. And you make small little groans into his shoulder.

"Good boy. you can stop now." He pulls you into a soft kiss. "You did so good for me coming without my touch. So good. I'll reward you when I get you home. But for now I want you to go back out there and finish that presentation you were working on, yeah?"  
"But you haven't-"  
"There will be plenty of time for me to have fun tonight when I have you all to myself. Now get back out there and work with your underwear a mess and your throat raw from moaning.”  
You stand up from his lap with shaky legs and start to walk out the door and he follows you and locks the door after you leave you know he's in there taking himself in hand and fucking his fist just as excited about tonight as you are.   
You work the whole day with a mess in your and pants and if anyone notices they don't dare say anything for fear of upsetting the bosses new favorite pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Flesh by Simon Curtis.


End file.
